<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lo que Erin olvidó by Lady_Lunera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535783">Lo que Erin olvidó</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera'>Lady_Lunera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Erin necesita un abrazo, F/M, Golpe en la cabeza, Hotch necesita un abrazo también, Pelusa, Relación establecida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un golpe en la cabeza, Erin se despierta en el hospital, pero su vida no es como la recuerda. Ha perdido siete años de su vida, está casada con un hombre con el que jamás pensó que estaría y tiene una hija que no recuerda. ¿Llegará a recuperar la memoria y su vida? Para eso, tiene a su familia que la ayudará a hacerlo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Erin Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mi nueva historia. Basada en un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo. ¡Disfrutad!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 1</p><p> </p><p>El día no había comenzado bien. Al llegar al trabajo, se había encontrado con una llamada de casi una hora al jefe de policía de Telluride, Colorado, por una ofensa y mala práctica del equipo de Sam Cooper. Más tarde, una reunión de última hora con el Director, y ahora, otra reunión con Hotchner para hablar sobre presupuestos del equipo. Eran las once de la mañana y estaba completamente agotada. A veces se preguntaba si tener que apagar los fuegos que encendían los demás, valía la pena. No le gustaba el trabajo de campo, y el resto solía pensar que el suyo no tenía tanto valor, pero se equivocaban, el uno sin el otro no valían nada.</p><p>Salió del despacho de Hotch después de una media hora, deseando poder descansar un poco. Llegó al final de las escaleras, cuando sintió que se mareaba. Intentó agarrarse a la barandilla, pero tropezó y lo último que sintió antes de que todo se volviera negro, fue a alguien que gritaba su nombre.</p><hr/><p>Cuando empezó a recuperar la consciencia, sintió el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos, pero la luz cegadora y el dolor le impidieron hacerlo del todo. Los cerró de nuevo, y deseó poder volver a dormir. Sintió que alguien le estaba sosteniendo la mano, y una voz suave que le hablaba, así que haciendo un esfuerzo, giró la cabeza lentamente y abrió los ojos.</p><p>-Hey, ¿cómo te encuentras? -preguntó Hotch en voz baja.</p><p>-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y dónde está David? -ella contestó con otra pregunta, soltando suavemente su mano.</p><p>-¿Rossi? Pues está…-Hotch estaba realmente confuso, pero el médico de Erin entró en ese momento por la puerta y no pudieron seguir hablando.</p><p>-Veo que ya está despierta, Erin, me alegra ver eso. ¿Cómo se encuentra?</p><p>-Me duele mucho la cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado?</p><p>-Se mareó y se golpeó en la cabeza con la barandilla de la escalera. Le hemos puesto cinco puntos en la sien, pero no se preocupe, no le dejará cicatriz -Erin llevó su mano a la sien izquierda, donde tenía una pequeña venda-. Una enfermera le traerá paracetamol para el dolor de cabeza. Y respecto a su estado…</p><p>-¿Qué estado?</p><p>-Doctor Fyn, ¿podemos hablar un momento, por favor? -Hotch cogió al médico del brazo y lo empujó amablemente hacia la salida-. Enseguida volvemos.</p><p>-¿Qué ocurre, agente Hotchner? ¿Quiere darle usted la noticia? Lo entiendo, es una buena noticia y…-el médico sonreía con alegría.</p><p>-Quiero que le haga más pruebas. Creo que puede tener amnesia -el médico lo miró con escepticismo.</p><p>-¿Qué le hace decir eso?</p><p>-Que preguntó por una persona con la que no está desde hace casi ocho años. Que cuando me miró pareció que no me reconocía, no como debería hacerlo, al menos. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a contarle todo si no recuerda nada? -preguntó Hotch con angustia.</p><p>-Está bien. Voy a hacerle unas preguntas y en base a eso haremos alguna prueba más.</p><p>-Gracias, doctor Fyn.</p><p>Volvieron a entrar, y Erin los fulminó con la mirada a los dos. Al menos en eso no cambia, pensó Hotch con diversión, a pesar de la ansiedad que empezaba a sentir.</p><p>-¿Puede decirme alguien qué está pasando? No podéis dejarme así sin ninguna explicación. Si ya estoy bien, quiero salir de aquí. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. ¿Puedes llamar a David para que venga a buscarme, por favor? -preguntó mirando a Hotch.</p><p>-Erin, voy a hacerle algunas preguntas ¿de acuerdo? Luego veremos cómo va y si puede irse a casa -le dijo el médico. Ella bufó y se cruzó de brazos.</p><p>-Está bien.</p><p>-¿Cuál es su nombre completo?</p><p>-Erin Rose Strauss.</p><p>-¿Su fecha de nacimiento?</p><p>-14 de Diciembre de 1974.</p><p>-¿Quién es el presidente de EEUU?</p><p>-Barack Obama -el doctor Fyn y Hotch cruzaron una mirada.</p><p>-¿Qué día es hoy?</p><p>-18 de Septiembre de 2013.</p><p>El doctor iba apuntando todas las respuestas, y a estas alturas, ya estaba más que convencido que Hotch tenía razón. El golpe en la cabeza le había producido amnesia, y necesitaban realizar algunas pruebas para determinar su alcance.</p><p>-¿Ha terminado? ¿Puedo irme ya?</p><p>-Me temo que no. Tiene amnesia, y necesitamos hacerle algunas pruebas más.</p><p>-¿Amnesia? ¿En qué se basa para decir eso? -preguntó Erin enfadada.</p><p>-En sus respuestas, señora Strauss. Estamos en 2020, y el presidente ahora mismo es Donald Trump.</p><p>-Pero…me acuerdo de él -dijo señalando a Hotch-. ¡Sé quién es!</p><p>-¿Está segura de eso, señora Strauss? -ella lo miró sin comprender-. Mandaré las pruebas, y a la enfermera con el paracetamol. Deberían hablar.</p><p>El médico se dirigió a Hotch al salir de la habitación, y éste se sentó al lado de la cama, en la silla donde estaba sentado cuando despertó. Erin se giró un poco para quedar frente a él.</p><p>-Aaron…¿puedes explicarme qué está pasando? No entiendo nada.</p><p>-Erin…¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?</p><p>-Pues…-ella pensó un momento-. No lo sé, no recuerdo nada -respondió angustiada.</p><p>Entró una enfermera, que le inyectó el medicamento en el gotero. Ambos callaron hasta que estuvieron solos de nuevo.</p><p>-Está bien, no te asustes. Pero como te ha dicho el doctor Fyn, estamos en 2020, y…han cambiado algunas cosas desde el 2013, que parece que es lo último que tu mente recuerda.</p><p>-¿Me estás diciendo que he perdido siete años de mi vida?</p><p>-No los has perdido, simplemente no los recuerdas.</p><p>-¡Es lo mismo, Hotchner! -respondió ella alzando la voz.</p><p>Hotch la miró fijamente en silencio, y ella respiró hondo varias veces. Luego cerró los ojos y se frotó la frente. Él resistió el impulso de sentarse con ella en la cama y abrazarla.</p><p>-Lo siento. Es que…sigo sin entender nada, y siento que todavía no me has contado ni la mitad de cosas y…</p><p>-Tranquila, es normal que te sientas un poco…agobiada. Porque tienes razón, en estos siete años ha habido…algunos cambios significativos en nuestras vidas.</p><p>-¿Nuestras vidas? -ella lo miró interrogante.</p><p>-Erin…llevamos dos años casados -Hotch lo soltó de golpe, sin pensarlo mucho más.</p><p>-¿Perdón? -ella lo miró incrédula, todavía sin creerse lo que le había dicho.</p><p>-Llevamos siete años juntos, y nos casamos hace un par de años. El día de Navidad -Hotch sonrió con cariño al recordarlo.</p><p>Erin miró entonces su mano izquierda, que lucía una banda dorada, con un pequeño diamante en el centro. Era precioso y elegante. Él llevaba otro a juego en su mano izquierda. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin emitir ningún sonido. Esperó un poco a que asimilara la noticia.</p><p>-¿Puedes darme un poco de agua, por favor? -susurró.</p><p>-Por supuesto.</p><p>Se levantó y le sirvió un vaso, que estaba en la mesita al otro lado de la cama. Ella lo tomó en pequeños sorbos. Luego volvió a sentarse.</p><p>-¿Necesitas más tiempo o sigo? -preguntó al cabo de un momento.</p><p>-¿Pero hay más? -lo miró desconcertada.</p><p>-Si -sonrió él con cariño-. Necesito que lo sepas todo antes de que vengan a hacerte las pruebas.</p><p>-Está bien. Continúa.</p><p>-Aparte de estar casados, tenemos una hija de cinco años. Chloë. La luz de nuestra vida -contó mientras sacaba el móvil y buscaba una foto de la niña.</p><p>Le enseñó una foto de las dos, en la que salían riendo. La niña tenía el cabello rubio como su madre y los ojos marrones de su padre. Al reír, se le marcaban los hoyuelos en las mejillas, como a los Hotchner. Erin sonrió levemente al ver la foto, pero no dijo nada. No le provocó ningún sentimiento ver esa foto.</p><p>-Entonces, si han pasado siete años, mis hijos…</p><p>-Están los tres en la Universidad. Nora está en Berkeley, está en el último año de Biología; Jasper está estudiando Medicina en Columbia y Olivia y Jack están estudiando Derecho los dos. Pero Jack está aquí, en Washington y Olivia en Harvard.</p><p>Erin asintió despacio, totalmente anonadada. Habían pasado siete años en la vida de todo el mundo, sus hijos habían crecido e incluso tenía una nueva hija, y ella no recordaba nada. Tenía el estómago revuelto y la cabeza le daba vueltas.</p><p>-Una última cosa…cuando has llegado, los análisis que te han hecho, han revelado…que estás embarazada de nuevo.</p><p>-¿Qué? -murmuró-. No puede ser, se supone que tengo…</p><p>-Cuarenta y seis años, si, pero…-Hotch se encogió de hombros.</p><p>-Creo que voy a vomitar -murmuró.</p><p>Hotch le acercó un cuenco que tenían para eso, y le apartó dulcemente el pelo de la cara. Cuando terminó, le dio un poco más de agua y lavó el cuenco en el cuarto de baño. Erin estaba apoyada en la almohada con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió cuando sintió que se sentaba de nuevo a su lado.</p><p>-Yo…no me acuerdo de nada…</p><p>-Esperemos a las pruebas, y a ver qué dice el doctor Fyn ¿de acuerdo? -rozó suavemente su mano, e intentó no mostrar en su cara el dolor que sintió cuando ella apartó la mano.</p><p>-¿Puedes dejarme un momento sola, por favor? -preguntó en voz baja, sin mirarlo.</p><p>-Claro. Estaré fuera si necesitas algo.</p><p>Salió al pasillo, sin hacer ruido. Erin miró por la ventana, y se preguntó qué pasaría ahora. Se suponía que estaba casada con un hombre que para ella simplemente era un empleado, al que respetaba (y en su momento había odiado, aunque ya no), pero por el que no sentía nada. Sin embargo, recordaba haberle dado una oportunidad a Rossi después de que la hubiera engañado (una mala idea, al parecer), y que probablemente también hubiera rehecho su vida en esos siete años. Quería dormir y despertarse recordando todo. Le daba igual el qué. Su vida de hace siete años o su vida de ahora, pero quería recordar. La cabeza le seguía doliendo muchísimo, tal vez cuando dejara de hacerlo, todo volvería a la normalidad.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará….</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 2</p><p> </p><p>Hacía unos minutos que la habían subido de hacerle las pruebas, y acababan de servirle la comida. Sentía un agujero en el estómago, pero no era por hambre. Era por toda la situación, que todavía no acababa de asimilar. Daba vueltas al puré poniendo cara de asco, pero sus ojos se iban hacia la gelatina. Nunca le había gustado, pero ahora mismo era lo único que le apetecía comer. Soltó el tenedor y cogió la gelatina. La comió con todas las ganas, y cuando estaba terminando, llamaron a la puerta.</p><p>-¿Puedo pasar? -Aaron se asomó, pero no llegó a entrar.</p><p>-Si, claro.</p><p>-Deberías intentar comer un poco. Aparte de la gelatina, quiero decir -él sonrió un poco, mientras se sentaba.</p><p>-Si, bueno, es que no tengo mucha hambre. Y la comida no está buena -se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a remover el puré.</p><p>En ese momento, el doctor Fyn entró en la habitación. Los dos lo miraron interrogantes.</p><p>-Muy bien, Erin, tenemos sus resultados. Basándonos en las pruebas, hemos llegado a la conclusión que tiene amnesia retrógrada, debido al golpe en la cabeza, que aunque no fue demasiado fuerte, sí fue suficiente para hacerle perder la memoria. No sabemos con exactitud el tiempo que puede llevar su recuperación, pero sí puede ayudar estar con personas conocidas, hacer la misma rutina que llevaba antes, y que la gente a su alrededor le cuente cosas.</p><p>-Antes le he enseñado la foto de nuestra hija -dijo Aaron.</p><p>-Eso está muy bien. ¿Y cómo se sintió? ¿Tuvo alguna reacción? -el doctor Fyn se dirigió a ella.</p><p>-La verdad es que no…-susurró, sintiendo la mirada de Aaron sobre ella, pero evitando mirarlo.</p><p>-Bueno, no se desanime, poco a poco recuperará la memoria y volverá a ser la misma.</p><p>-¿Cuando podré irme? -preguntó en voz baja.</p><p>-Esta tarde. Me gustaría tenerla unas horas más en observación. Y respecto a su estado, debido a su edad, es un embarazo de riesgo, así que yo diría que se lo tome con calma. Tal vez debería dejar de trabajar, pero eso es mejor que lo hable con su ginecólogo.</p><p>-Está bien. Muchas gracias, doctor Fyn.</p><p>Hotch le dio la mano al médico y lo acompañó a la puerta. Erin miraba seria por la ventana.</p><p>-¿Quieres preguntarme algo más? -ella se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo.</p><p>-Bueno, te hablaré del equipo. Morgan y García están juntos también, les costó un poco, pero al final lo reconocieron. El FBI está haciendo un poco la vista gorda con las relaciones últimamente -dijo con diversión en la voz-. JJ ha tenido otro hijo, Michael, de la edad de Chloë, dicen que son los mejores amigos del mundo mundial; Reid tiene una novia, Max, una chica muy simpática que le está haciendo mucho bien; y Prentiss…pues es Prentiss, sigue como siempre.</p><p>-¿Y Rossi? -quiso saber ella. Hotch suspiró profundamente antes de contestar.</p><p>-Rossi se casó hace cuatro años con Krystall, su tercera ex mujer. Está pensando en volver a jubilarse a finales de año.</p><p>Ella asintió en silencio, dando vueltas a su anillo de bodas inconscientemente. Hotch sonrió para si mismo, puesto que era algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.</p><p>-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?</p><p>-Por supuesto. Para eso estoy aquí. Y todo ayudará a que te recuperes.</p><p>-Puedes explicarme cómo…porqué empezamos a salir y…</p><p>-Claro. En la fiesta de Navidad del FBI del 2012, me llevaste a casa. Había bebido y no podía conducir. Te pedí que te quedaras un rato, y estuvimos hablando toda la noche, ¡pero no pasó nada! Fue una gran conversación. Descubrimos muchas cosas que nos unían y nos conocimos un poco más. Luego fue un café de vez en cuando, te llamaba durante un caso cuando necesitaba desahogarme, después pasamos a comer juntos una vez a la semana si no estaba de viaje, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que poco a poco nos habíamos enamorado -Hotch hablaba con amor, aunque evitaba mirarla para evitar que se sintiera incómoda.</p><p>-¿Y el FBI aprobó eso?</p><p>-Lo hizo, cuando les aseguramos que todo seguiría como antes. Llevábamos ocho meses juntos antes de contárselo al director, y creo que fueron las peores broncas que me echaste nunca -Erin sonrió levemente-. Así que se dieron cuenta que podríamos seguir trabajando igual que antes. Y sigue funcionando.</p><p>Iba a preguntar algo más cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta. García y JJ aparecieron detrás.</p><p>-¿Podemos entrar?</p><p>-Claro. Adelante -dijo Hotch después del leve asentamiento de Erin.</p><p>-¿Cómo te encuentras Erin? -preguntó JJ acercándose a la cama.</p><p>-Oh, bien, un poco confusa, pero estoy bien, gracias.</p><p>-Os dejo solas. Y me llevo esto de paso -Hotch cogió la bandeja de la comida y salió.</p><p>-Te he hecho muffins. Son de diferentes sabores, espero que te gusten -García le acercó una caja llena de dulces.</p><p>-Gracias. Déjalos ahí, por favor -dijo señalando la mesita.</p><p>-Y yo te he traído un dibujo de parte de Michael. Me ha dicho que te pongas buena muy pronto para poder ir a jugar con Chloë -JJ sonrió mientras le pasaba el dibujo.</p><p>Erin sonrió cuando vio el dibujo, aunque no sabía quién era Michael, ni tampoco su propia hija. Hablaron un poco más, a pesar de lo sorprendida que estaba Erin de la familiaridad con la que se trataban.</p><p>Unos minutos después, Aaron volvió a entrar.</p><p>-No te deja ni a sol ni a sombra ¡eh! -bromeó García.</p><p>-García…-advirtió Hotch.</p><p>-Nosotras nos vamos ya. De parte de Spencer y Derek que te recuperes pronto ¿vale? -JJ apretó con suavidad su hombro, y García le dio un abrazo rápido, que hizo que Erin se pusiera rígida.</p><p>-Lo siento por Penélope, es muy intensa, por mucho que se lo advirtamos -se disculpó Hotch cuando se fueron.</p><p>-No pasa nada. Veo que también ha cambiado…la forma de tratarnos.</p><p>-Nos llevamos muy bien. La única que está un poco más despegada es Emily, pero lo ha aceptado todo bien.</p><p>-No sé porqué no me sorprende…</p><p>-Simplemente se mantiene un poco al margen de todo, pero sigue siendo una buena agente.</p><p>-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?</p><p>-Claro.</p><p>-Me gustaría hablar con David, por favor. ¿Podrías llamarlo?</p><p>-Por supuesto -Aaron sonrió complaciente.</p><p>Se levantó para salir, y cuando estaba casi fuera, Erin volvió a llamarlo.</p><p>-Aaron, ¿puedes llevarte los muffins, por favor? Me están revolviendo el estómago.</p><p>-No te preocupes. Entre Jack y Chloë se los comerán esta noche -respondió divertido mientras se llevaba la caja.</p><p>Ella simplemente asintió en silencio y se acomodó en la cama. Le habían quitado ya el gotero, y seguía sintiendo como si la cabeza le iba a estallar, así que se abrazó a si misma y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba despejar la mente de todo lo que le habían contado.</p><hr/><p>Se despertó sobresaltada un rato después, y cuando abrió los ojos, Rossi estaba sentado en la silla que Aaron había ocupado todo el día. Se incorporó un poco, y él le ayudó con las almohadas y la cama.</p><p>-¿Cómo te encuentras, Erin?</p><p>-Estoy bastante confundida, sinceramente. Lo último que recuerdo es que íbamos a darnos otra oportunidad, y ahora resulta que estoy casada con otra persona, tengo una hija a la que no conozco y vuelvo a…-se calló de repente.</p><p>-¿Vuelves a…? -preguntó Rossi con curiosidad.</p><p>-Nada. Sólo quiero entender qué ocurrió. Qué ha ocurrido para que haya acabado así -suspiró cansada.</p><p>-Erin, no era bueno para ti. Tampoco teníamos una relación como tal, simplemente lo pasábamos bien juntos, y siempre me costó mantener la fidelidad, ya pudiste comprobarlo.</p><p>-¿Y ahora sí puedes hacerlo? -preguntó ella, sin poder evitar el resentimiento en su voz.</p><p>-Supongo que con el paso de los años, he aprendido a priorizar. Y quedarme solo no era una buena opción para mi. Krystall apareció en un buen momento, y somos felices.</p><p>-Bien por ti -dijo Erin desviando la mirada.</p><p>-Escucha, sé que ahora te puede parecer raro, porque no recuerdas nada, pero Aaron es bueno para ti, y tú para él. Sois una pareja maravillosa, que aunque nos pilló a todos por sorpresa, no dejamos de tener envidia cada vez que estáis juntos. Aaron te ama con cada parte de su ser, y daría la vida por ti, Erin, y a ti nunca te hemos visto más feliz desde que estáis juntos. Y junto con Chloë, y vuestros chicos, hacéis una familia perfecta.</p><p>Ella lo miró con seriedad, y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Rossi se levantó y la besó tiernamente en la frente antes de irse.</p><p>Un momento después, entró una enfermera y la informó que iban a darle el alta. Que en un par de semanas, tendría que volver a revisión.</p><p>-Perdone, ¿ha visto a…mi marido? -le preguntó a la enfermera antes de que saliera.</p><p>-Creo que ha salido a tomar el aire. No tardará en volver -y se fue dejándola sola de nuevo.</p><p>Vio una bolsa con sus pertenencias en la silla junto a la ventana, y como ya había firmado los papeles del alta, decidió que podría vestirse mientras llegaba Aaron. Pero al apartar las sábanas y apoyar los pies en el suelo, notó un nuevo mareo, así que volvió a acostarse. No supo si era por el embarazo o el dolor de cabeza (todavía no podía creer que estuviera embarazada a sus casi cuarenta y seis años), pero no quería volver a caerse y pasar la noche en el hospital. Así que tendría que esperar a que él volviera de nuevo.</p><p>Afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar demasiado. Solamente unos minutos después, Aaron entró por la puerta.</p><p>-Me ha dicho la enfermera que ya has firmado el alta. Que podemos irnos a casa.</p><p>-Si. ¿Me pasas la bolsa con mi ropa, por favor?</p><p>-Claro. ¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar al baño?</p><p>Ella asintió en silencio. Aaron la cogió del brazo, y la acercó al baño.</p><p>-Llámame cuando termines, o si necesitas ayuda.</p><p>-No voy a hacer eso, Aaron. Antes llamaré a una enfermera -dijo ella enfadada.</p><p>-Como quieras, pero te recuerdo que ya lo he visto todo -respondió divertido mientras cerraba la puerta.</p><p>Unos veinte minutos después, salían del hospital camino a casa. Erin estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué se iba a encontrar. Tal vez recuperaría la memoria al ver a su hija, o tal vez nunca lo haría, y estaba condenada a vivir una vida que no consideraba suya.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Capítulo 3</p><p>Erin miraba por la ventana mientras iban camino a casa. Empezaba a anochecer, y el agotamiento empezaba a pasar factura a su cuerpo. Apenas había dormido un rato antes de que llegara Rossi, y sentía el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza a punto de estallar. De pronto, dejó de reconocer el camino.</p><p>-¿También nos hemos cambiado de casa? -preguntó girándose hacia Aaron.</p><p>-Así es. Cuando nació Chloë, tu casa se nos quedó pequeña, aunque Nora y Jasper estaban a punto de irse a la Universidad. Por eso ahora vivimos en otra un poco más grande. Estamos hipotecados de por vida -bromeó Aaron-.Pero el barrio es seguro y tranquilo.</p><p>Siguieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a casa. Aaron le abrió la puerta, y se quedó a su lado, cerca de ella, por si volvía a marearse. Erin pudo ver que vivían en una bonita casa, de dos plantas, con un pequeño jardín delantero y un bonito porche, con columpio incluido. Le gustó.</p><p>-Jack se ocupará de Chloë esta noche, para que puedas descansar y no te agobie -contó Aaron mientras se dirigían a la puerta.</p><p>Cuando entraron, Erin pudo ver un amplio vestíbulo, partido por unas grandes escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba. A la izquierda te dirigías a la cocina, y a la derecha a un amplio salón, y la salida al gran jardín trasero. Detrás de las escaleras, podías llegar a un aseo, un pequeño despacho y una pequeña salita, que utilizaba la familia para ver la televisión, leer o simplemente pasar el tiempo juntos.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Flashback </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erin entró detrás de la agente inmobiliaria, y se quedó maravillada por las vistas de la casa. Era la séptima que veían, la tercera ese día, pero estaba segura que ESTA era la casa. La amplitud del vestíbulo, y la luz que entraba por todas partes, la hacía la casa perfecta. Aaron entró unos minutos después, colgando el teléfono.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¡Quiero vivir aquí, cariño! Es la casa perfecta -dijo ella en cuanto lo vio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Pero si solamente hemos visto la parte de abajo, vamos a subir a la primera planta y ver las habitaciones y…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No me importa, me gusta con lo que he visto -ella sonrió tímidamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-A ti lo que te ha gustado es la escalera ¿no? -preguntó Aaron divertido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erin hizo un puchero, y se frotó la barriga cuando el bebé le dio una patada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Y a tu hija también le gusta ¿sabes? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aaron la abrazó por detrás, besando su mejilla y acariciando su tripa. Erin se apoyó contra él y puso sus manos sobre las de él.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Está bien. Nos quedamos con esta entonces -ella sonrió ampliamente y él se sintió un poco más feliz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fin de flashback</em>
</p><hr/><p>-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Aaron cuando se dio cuenta que ella se había quedado parada junto a la puerta.</p><p>-¿Qué? Si, si  estoy bien.</p><p>Volvió a moverse hacia las escaleras, siguiendo a Aaron a la primera planta. Se sentía rara. Había tenido un recuerdo, pero no sabía qué pensar o sentir sobre eso. Pudo escuchar la risa alegre de una niña y la voz de un joven. Jack, por supuesto. Aaron la guio hacia su cuarto, y se quedó maravillada cuando entró. Era una estancia amplia, con una cama grande en el centro, un pequeño sofá junto al ventanal, y un bonito tocador. Erin pudo ver que el armario era un gran vestidor, algo que siempre había querido.</p><p>-Puedes darte una ducha y descansar. Voy a preparar algo de cenar. ¿Qué te apetece?</p><p>-Me da igual. No tengo hambre.</p><p>-Debes comer algo, Erin. Apenas has comido hoy -replicó él.</p><p>-Está bien. Pues…un sándwich de pavo -respondió sentándose en la cama.</p><p>-Eso no me parece una buena cena para un día como hoy -él levantó una ceja.</p><p>-Por favor Aaron, no tengo ganas de discutir. O lo preparas tú o lo hago yo -suspiró con frustración, frotándose la frente.</p><p>-De acuerdo. Luego recogeré mis cosas…te dejaré el dormitorio para ti. Dormiré en la habitación de invitados -dijo en voz baja.</p><p>-¿Qué? No, no, yo dormiré en la habitación de invitados. No voy a echarte de tu habitación -respondió Erin poniéndose de pie.</p><p>-Nuestra…habitación, Erin. Intenta descansar un rato -dijo con tristeza justo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.</p><p>Erin suspiró profundamente y se dejó caer en la cama. Esto iba a ser muy difícil. No quería hacerle daño, pero no recordaba nada, para ella no era más que un compañero, aunque él la veía (porque en realidad lo era) como su mujer.</p><hr/><p>Hotch se sentía totalmente frustrado. No iba a presionar a Erin, jamás haría algo así, pero no sabía cómo actuar a su alrededor. Podía imaginar lo asustada y confundida que se sentía, pero ella debería ponerse también en su lugar. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. No era totalmente justo pensar así, por muy desencantado que se sintiera. No quería ni pensar en cómo actuaría él si fuera el que hubiera perdido la memoria. Probablemente se sentiría igual de frustrado que ella. Al menos, pensó divertido, seguía siendo ella misma, igual de tozuda y cabezota en algunas ocasiones.</p><p>Antes de bajar a la cocina a preparar la cena, pasó por la habitación de Jack, para ver a sus hijos. El chico llevaba todo el día entreteniendo a la niña, y le había prometido que podría pasar todo el fin de semana en casa de Abby, su novia. Chloë corrió a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio, preguntando por su madre. Aaron le dijo que la vería por la mañana, que estaba todavía un poco enferma. Todavía no estaba seguro de qué contarle exactamente a la niña.</p><p>Acababa de servir un vaso de zumo de naranja y ponerlo en una bandeja cuando Erin entró en la cocina. Sonrió nerviosa mientras se sentaba.</p><p>-Creí que preferirías cenar en la habitación. Iba a subirte la bandeja ahora.</p><p>-Llevo todo el día encerrada en una habitación, quería moverme un poco.</p><p>-¿Qué tal tu cabeza? ¿Necesitas otro paracetamol? -preguntó mientras dejaba la bandeja frente a ella.</p><p>-Me sigue doliendo, pero estoy un poco mejor. Eso no me hace nada….-hizo una mueca cuando cogió el vaso de zumo.</p><p>-No puedes tomar otra cosa, Erin -vio su cara, y le quitó el vaso de la mano-. Te daré agua ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>-El agua me da ardor…-protestó mordiendo el sándwich.</p><p>Aaron bufó poniendo el vaso de agua en la mesa, y Erin sonrió divertida mientras masticaba.</p><p>-Te prometo que no lo hago a propósito ¿sabes? Pero tú eres el que me elegiste ¿no? Tendrás que quererme con mis defectos y mis virtudes -dijo ella con diversión, mientras seguía comiendo.</p><p>Aaron la miró fijamente, y tuvo que resistirse mucho para no acercarse a ella y besarla apasionadamente. En vez de eso, sonrió abiertamente y se sentó a su lado.</p><p>-Lo hice, y no me arrepiento de nada. Espero que algún día sepas apreciarlo -dijo para provocarla. Se sentía como siempre.</p><p>-Oye, haber si ahora la mala voy a ser yo. Estoy segura que tú también tienes lo tuyo. Porque por lo que recuerdo…-respondió levantándose y lavando el vaso y el plato.</p><p>-No somos los mismos en el trabajo que en casa, Erin.</p><p>-Lo sé, lo sé…-por algún motivo, la tensión volvía a reinar entre ellos.</p><p>-Voy a acostar a Chloë, es su hora de dormir. Siéntete libre de explorar la casa, tal vez te ayude. Mañana podemos hablar con Nora y Jasper por video llamada. Olivia está intentando venir.</p><p>Ella asintió, y Aaron salió de la cocina. Ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor y luego salió también. Inspeccionó la casa, y pensó que definitivamente le gustaba. Probablemente la habían decorado juntos, pero tenían una casa como ella siempre había querido. Al cabo de un rato, volvió a su habitación. Se dio cuenta que Aaron ya había cogido alguna de sus cosas, y aunque le daba pena que tuviera que irse, no se sentía cómoda si tuvieran que compartir el dormitorio.</p><p>Se sintió realmente cansada, así que cogió un pijama limpio del cajón y fue al baño a cambiarse. Se metió en la cama, extremadamente cómoda, pensó enseguida, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Un momento después, Aaron se asomó, pero sin llegar a entrar.</p><p>-Voy a acostarme. Si necesitas algo, estoy en la habitación de la izquierda, la segunda según subes las escaleras.</p><p>-Vale. Buenas noches.</p><p>-Buenas noches, Erin.</p><p>Apagó la luz cuando Aaron se fue, y se acomodó. Esperaba quedarse dormida enseguida, pero no fue así. Su mente, esa que se negaba a recordar que tenía una familia y que había pasado tiempo, y se había quedado estancada siete años atrás, empezó a dar vueltas. Pensó en cómo sería su vida ahora, puesto que tenía una hija pequeña (aunque no la recordara), y sus hijos ya eran casi unos adultos, cuando ella los recordaba todavía como unos adolescentes. Y Aaron, que sabía y sentía que tenía que controlarse para tratarla como una simple compañera, amiga, pero que veía en sus ojos que estaba enamorado. Pero ella no se sentía así. ¿Podría llegar a enamorarse de él si no llegara a recuperar nunca la memoria?. Y también resultaba que estaba embarazada de nuevo (siete semanas, según el doctor Fyn), y no recordaba nada. Poco a poco, el sueño la fue venciendo, y antes de quedarse dormida, pensó que tal vez, cuando se despertara al día siguiente, todo volvería a estar como siempre.</p><hr/><p>Aaron llevaba dando vueltas en la cama más de dos horas, pensando en todos los acontecimientos del día. Todavía no podía creerse que veinte cuatro horas antes, estaba durmiendo abrazado a su esposa (ahora a unos solos pasos de él), cuando se despertaron habían hecho el amor y se habían ido a trabajar como siempre, y unas pocas horas después, todo había cambiado. No quería ni pensar qué pasaría si Erin no recuperaba nunca la memoria. ¿Podrían vivir como hasta ahora? ¿Podría seguir tratándola como a cualquier persona cuando en realidad estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella? ¿Se merecían sus hijos unos padres así? Porque iban a tener otro hijo (parecía que la vida se estaba burlando de ellos), y si todo se complicaba…</p><p>Estaba empezando a agobiarse demasiado, y era tarde para eso, así que decidió levantarse e ir a tomar un vaso de agua para tranquilizarse. Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio a Erin buscar algo en los armarios.</p><p>-¿Estás bien? -preguntó curioso.</p><p>-Yo…me apetece mucho un muffin…-susurró avergonzada.</p><p>-Creo que se los ha comido todos Jack..</p><p>-Oh, está bien…-sin poder evitarlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.</p><p>-Pero puedo mirar si ha dejado alguno…-Aaron se acercó a ella tentativamente.</p><p>-No, da igual -sollozó.</p><p>-Oh Erin.</p><p>Él la rodeó con sus brazos, con cuidado de no asustarla, y aunque al principio se puso rígida, luego se relajó. La dejó desahogarse unos minutos, mientras frotaba su espalda. Sabía que Erin solía tener antojos durante sus embarazos, sobre todo por las noches. Luego se le ocurrió algo que tal vez podría funcionar.</p><p>-No son muffins, pero puedo hacerte unas tortitas si quieres. Creo que todavía queda algo de mermelada de arándanos -le dijo con voz suave.</p><p>-Es mi favorita…-susurró separándose de él.</p><p>-Lo sé. Siéntate mientras las preparo. No tardo nada -la besó dulcemente en la frente y la guio hacia la mesa.</p><p>Mientras trabajaba en el dulce, la miraba de reojo. En esos momentos, Erin parecía tan frágil que se le partió el corazón. Se prometió a sí mismo que haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarla, que no la dejaría sola y que juntos, pasarían por alto todos los obstáculos que la vida les pusiera por delante.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 4</p><p>Erin sintió cómo algo rozaba su mejilla, y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Se encontró de frente con unos enormes ojos marrones y una gran sonrisa.</p><p>-¡Mami! ¡Estás despierta! -dijo con alegría la niña, sentándose rápidamente en la cama.</p><p>-Si. Pero no grites, por favor -murmuró cerrando de nuevo los ojos y frotándose la frente.</p><p>-¿Todavía te duele la cabeza? Papá dice que te duele mucho la cabeza. ¿Quieres que te traiga a Nunu? Te ayudará a que te sientas mejor -respondió Chloë mientras volvía a tumbarse.</p><p>-No hace falta, gracias -se preguntó qué o quién sería “Nunu"-. Pero deja de moverte  sólo…quédate quieta.</p><p>Erin apenas se había movido, y ya había sentido náuseas. Pero no quería asustar a la niña, y también esperaba poder retrasar un poco el momento vomito.</p><p>-Chloë ¡te he dicho que no la molestes! Ven aquí -Jack entró en la habitación y cogió a su hermana.</p><p>-Quería ver a mamá….-protestó la niña.</p><p>Erin consiguió sentarse, respirando hondo para tragarse las náuseas. Se sorprendió al ver a Jack, que se había convertido en un jovencito alto, rubio y guapo. Apenas recordaba haberlo visto antes, un par de veces tal vez, y siempre pensó que se parecía a Haley, pero ahora se parecía a su padre, pero rubio. Chloë también había heredado su color de pelo.</p><p>-Lo siento Erin, se me ha escapado -se disculpó Jack.</p><p>-No te preocupes, no me ha molestado. ¿Dónde…dónde está tu padre?</p><p>-Ha salido a hacer unas cosas. No tardará.</p><p>-¿Ha ido a trabajar? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.</p><p>-No. Sólo a hacer unos recados. Es Sábado. No trabaja los Sábados.</p><p>-Como si eso lo hubiera detenido antes…</p><p>-Tú lo has dicho, antes -Jack rio con diversión-. Pero ya no lo hace. A no ser que haya un caso.</p><p>Ella asintió, y los dos chicos salieron de la habitación. Esperó unos minutos, hasta que decidió que ya se encontraba mejor, y se levantó. Se aseó y bajó a la cocina. El chico había preparado el desayuno, así que comió un poco y luego recogió la cocina. Cuando subía las escaleras, sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago, y corrió al cuarto de baño de su habitación.</p><p>Unos minutos después, Hotch entraba por la puerta. Encontró a sus hijos entretenidos viendo una película en el cuarto de Jack.</p><p>-¿Se está portando bien? -preguntó mirando a la niña, que miraba embelesada la televisión.</p><p>-Si. Aunque solamente me despisté un segundo mientras terminaba el desayuno, y despertó a Erin. Pero ya sabes que se porta bien.</p><p>-¿Y dónde está Erin ahora?</p><p>-Creo que vomitando. Igual no le ha sentado bien el desayuno. Y si todavía está enferma…</p><p>-Está embarazada, Jack -confesó su padre.</p><p>-Joder, eso si es una putada grande -bromeó el chico.</p><p>-Jack…ese vocabulario. Voy a ir a verla, luego puedes irte si quieres. Gracias hijo.</p><p>Entró en su habitación, y escuchó a Erin en el baño. Se dirigió allí, se agachó a su lado, le apartó el pelo de la cara y frotó círculos en su espalda, para ayudar a que se sintiera mejor. Cuando había vaciado su estómago, y ya no tenía ni siquiera bilis para vomitar, Erin se apoyó contra él. Dejó que su cabeza cayera contra su hombro, mientras él la agarraba por la cintura. En esos momentos, no le importaba la intimidad del gesto.</p><p>-Esto es lo peor ¿sabes? -murmuró.</p><p>-No te preocupes, pronto pasará -besó dulcemente su frente.</p><p>-O no. En el embarazo de Jasper estuve vomitando hasta la semana treinta. Fue horrible.</p><p>-Estoy aquí, Erin. Intentaré que te encuentres lo mejor posible ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada. Se levantaron, y Aaron dejó que se enjuagara la boca mientras él iba a buscarle algo para las náuseas. Después de salir del baño, Erin se acostó de nuevo, estaba quedándose dormida cuando Aaron entró de nuevo.</p><p>-No quería despertarte, lo siento. Te he dejado aquí un limón en rodajas y unas galletas saladas, eso siempre te ha ayudado. Descansa un poco, voy a hablar con Chloë.</p><p>Un rato después, cuando se despertó (Erin miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que era casi medio día, había dormido casi toda la mañana), salió de la habitación, y escuchó a Aaron y la niña en su cuarto. Se dirigió hacia allí. Fue la niña la primera que la vio, y saltó del regazo de su padre hacia ella.</p><p>-¡Mami! -se agarró fuertemente a sus piernas. Erin palmeó su cabecita-. ¿Ya estás bien?</p><p>-Estoy mejor, si.</p><p>Erin se sentó en la cama, al lado de Aaron, y Chloë le puso en su regazo un pulpo morado, descolorido, mientras ella cogía una muñeca y empezaba a jugar. Erin cogió el pulpo y miró a Aaron interrogante.</p><p>-Nunu -susurró él-. Se lo regaló Jasper cuando nació, no se separa de él. Va con ella a todas partes.</p><p>El teléfono de Aaron empezó a sonar, y después de sacarlo, y mirar quién lo llamaba, se levantó para salir.</p><p>-Enseguida vuelvo.</p><p>-No te vayas…-murmuró Erin, aunque él ya no podía oírla. Erin no conocía realmente a su hija, y no sabía cómo tratarla.</p><p>La niña levantó la cabeza para mirarla, y luego se sentó a su lado.</p><p>-Mamá…papi me ha dicho que te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, y que no te acuerdas de algunas cosas…-Erin asintió despacio-. No pasa nada, te ayudaré a que te acuerdes de todo ¿vale?</p><p>-Vale -respondió en voz baja y con un nudo en la garganta.</p><p>Chloë la miraba sonriendo, con los hoyuelos marcados a los lados de la barbilla, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación, y esos ojos grandes y vivaces que pedían descubrir el mundo. Una mezcla perfecta de Aaron y ella, se dio cuenta. Quiso llorar por la inocencia y el gran corazón de su hija.</p><p>La niña se acercó un poco más a ella, queriendo subirse a su regazo, y Erin la cogió. Apoyó su cabecita en su pecho, jugando con el pulpo, mientras hablaba. Erin la abrazó, escuchando.</p><p>-Eres tú la que me lees un cuento de buenas noches. Haces mejores voces que papá. Pero no se lo digas ¿vale? Y a veces nos bañamos juntas, y me dejas jugar en la bañera con los juguetes después. Y me columpias tan alto, tan alto que parece que puedo tocar las nubes. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que más me gusta, mami? Tus abrazos. Porque cuando estoy malita o triste, y me abrazas, siempre me haces sentir mejor. A papá le pasa lo mismo ¿sabes? Tus abrazos son mágicos.</p><p>Erin tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas al escuchar a la niña. Jamás pensó que después de Olivia volvería a ser madre, y por lo que le contaba la niña, estaba disfrutando de ella como no había disfrutado de sus hijos mayores. Y estaba segura que a Aaron le pasaba lo mismo.</p><p>Aaron carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia, y sonrió al entrar en la habitación.</p><p>-Chloë, ve a vestirte. En un momento saldremos hacia el parque.</p><p>-¡Si! -la niña saltó del regazo de su madre y corrió al armario.</p><p>Erin volvió a su habitación, necesitaba unos minutos a solas. Se mojó la cara, y vio su pálido reflejo en el espejo. Había tenido otro recuerdo cuando Chloë se sentó en su regazo, pero no llegaba a recordar nada más.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Flashback </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erin miraba embelesada el pequeño bulto en sus brazos, que dormía plácidamente después de haber comido. Aaron las miraba a las dos, con una sonrisa en la cara.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Todavía no me creo lo perfecta que es -susurró ella, temiendo despertar a la niña.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Puede decirse que hacemos unos hijos preciosos ¿no? -bromeó él-. Si los cuatro anteriores están bien hechos, y han sido por separado, imagínate ésta, que es la mezcla perfecta de los dos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Espero que entonces solamente saque lo bueno de cada uno. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ha sacado tus pulmones, eso seguro, teniendo en cuenta cómo lloraba nada más salir -se burló Aaron-. Ya sabemos que le gusta gritar como a mamá.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erin se giró hacia él, y le sacó la lengua, haciéndole burla. Estaba agotada después de nueve horas de parto, pero tener a su pequeña en brazos, y a su marido a su lado, valían la pena el cansancio. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fin del flashback</em>
</p><hr/><p>Si podía tener pequeños recuerdos como esos, ¿por qué no podía recordarlo todo? Le fastidiaba sobre manera no poder hacerlo, no recordar a su hija, a su marido, su vida….</p><p>Aaron entró en la habitación y llamó a la puerta del baño.</p><p>-¿Erin? ¿Estás bien?</p><p>-Si. Enseguida salgo.</p><p>Volvió a mojarse la cara, la frente, la nuca y las muñecas, deseando que se le pasara el mareo continuo que tenía desde el día anterior.</p><p>-Voy a llevar a Chloë al parque, de picnic. Contaba contigo pero si no te encuentras bien puedes quedarte…Hay algo de comida preparada.</p><p>-No, quiero ir.</p><p>-¿Seguro? -preguntó Aaron no demasiado convencido.</p><p>-Seguro -ella sonrió tímidamente.</p><p>Encontraron a la niña en la entrada, preparada para salir. Aaron recogió la cesta del picnic de la cocina y Chloë le dio la mano a Erin.</p><p>-Chloë ¿no crees que deberías dejar a Nunu en casa? -preguntó su padre.</p><p>-No. A él también le gustan los picnic -fue la respuesta de la niña mientras abría la puerta para salir.</p><p>Hotch puso los ojos en blanco y Erin se rio en voz baja, intentando que la niña no la escuchara.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 5</p><p>Llegaron al parque, y Chloë inmediatamente se fue a jugar, no antes de que su padre le advirtiera que enseguida se pondrían a comer. Extendieron la manta debajo de un árbol, y Erin se fijó que a pesar de ser mediados de Septiembre, había un montón de familias haciendo lo mismo. El tiempo acompañaba para ello.</p><p>Entre los dos sacaron la comida, y luego Aaron fue a buscar a la niña. Comieron escuchando a su hija, cómo hablaba del colegio, de sus amigos o de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Erin sintió la mirada de Aaron sobre ella todo el tiempo.</p><p>-He traído algo de postre que espero que te guste -le dijo sonriendo un poco, mientras metía la mano en la cesta.</p><p>-¿A sí? -respondió Erin mientras aguantaba cómo su hija le hacía “un bonito peinado”</p><p>Aaron sacó una gelatina verde de la cesta, y la mirada de Erin se iluminó. Se la tendió junto a una cuchara.</p><p>-¿Cómo sabías qué me iba a gustar?</p><p>-Ayer la estabas devorando cuando entré en la habitación del hospital -ella se sonrojó.</p><p>-¿Desde cuando te gusta la gelatina, mami?</p><p>-Desde ayer -respondió con la última cucharada.</p><p>-¿Quieres una, Chloë? -le preguntó su padre mientras sacaba otra y se la daba a Erin.</p><p>-No. ¿Puedo volver a jugar, por favor? -suplicó la pequeña.</p><p>-Claro. Pero no te alejes mucho.</p><p>Recogieron todo, y Aaron se dio cuenta que Erin miraba al vacío, pensativa. La observó un momento. Parecía la misma de siempre, físicamente nadie podría decir que hacía algo más de veinte cuatro horas que había perdido la memoria, que había perdido parte de su vida. Lo peor, que no recordaba los años con él y su familia, y eso lo estaba destrozando. Aunque seguía amándola como el primer día, y eso nada lo iba a cambiar.</p><p>-Deja de mirarme Aaron, me pones nerviosa.</p><p>-Lo siento -dijo él sonrojándose.</p><p>-¿Solemos venir mucho aquí? -preguntó ella mirándolo.</p><p>-¿Al parque? Todos los fines de semana. Si yo estoy en un caso, soléis venir las dos. Y hacemos picnic a menudo también. Este será el último de la temporada, la semana que viene llegará ya el frío. Pero desde principios de Junio hasta ahora, sí solemos hacerlos.</p><p>-Es un buen sitio…</p><p>-A veces quedamos con Will y JJ, para que los niños jueguen juntos y eso.</p><p>-¿Y el resto del equipo no tienen hijos?</p><p>-Morgan y García están en ello, pero de momento nada. Y Prentiss y Reid, no, ninguno.</p><p>Ella asintió mientras volvía a mirar al frente, y Hotch supo que era el momento ideal para hablar de lo que llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas.</p><p>-Erin, tenemos que hablar de algo.</p><p>-¿Hay algo más que no me hayas contado? ¿Alguna sorpresa que te hayas dejado para el final? -preguntó con un poco de diversión en la voz.</p><p>-No, para nada. Pero tenemos que hablar del trabajo. Creo que deberíamos hacer algunos cambios durante unos meses.</p><p>-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hay algún cambio en el sistema de trabajo que haya cambiado y no conozca? -preguntó confusa.</p><p>-No. Todo sigue igual, pero…</p><p>-Entonces no sé qué cambios quieres hacer, no pienso quedarme en casa, si eso es lo que pretendes -frunció el ceño, enfadada.</p><p>-Erin escucha -Aaron se acercó un poco más a ella-. Yo también voy a tomarme unos meses hasta que estés mejor, hasta que recuperes la memoria. Voy a ayudarte a que todo vuelva a ser como antes.</p><p>-Ya…¿y quién se va a ocupar de nuestros trabajos?</p><p>-Tengo una reunión por video llamada el Lunes por la mañana con el director, hablaremos de eso. Morgan puede ocupar mi puesto, y Cruz se ocupará del tuyo. Tampoco sería la primera vez, y tampoco para siempre. Además, ya habías reducido tu jornada.</p><p>-¿Cómo? -preguntó confusa.</p><p>-Desde que nació Chloë, sólo trabajas por las mañanas. Luego te traes algo de trabajo a casa, pero pasas las tardes con la niña después de recogerla del colegio.</p><p>Ella asintió en silencio, y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Aaron dejó que asimilara todo. Mientras tanto, sacó una botella de agua de la cesta y bebió un largo trago.</p><p>-Aaron…¿y si no me recupero nunca? ¿Y si no vuelvo a recordar nada? Ni a mis hijos ahora, ni a Chloë, ni a ti…-dijo con tristeza, todavía mirando sus manos.</p><p>-Hey Erin, mírame -ordenó, acercándose más a ella y acariciando su mejilla cuando ella levantó la cara-. Eso no va a pasar ¿de acuerdo? Entre todos haremos que recuerdes. Te llevaré a sitios donde hemos estado, y te contaré cosas, y puedes preguntarme lo que quieras ¿vale? Pero estoy seguro que te vas a recuperar.</p><p>-Vale -murmuró, aunque seguía sin estar convencida del todo.</p><p>-Por cierto, Olivia llegará esta noche. Iré a recogerla al aeropuerto a las nueve. Se quedará toda la semana. Nora y Jasper no saben cuando podrán venir, pero podemos hablar después con ellos.</p><p>-¿Se lo has contado?</p><p>-Claro. Están todos preocupados. Aunque el único que sabe que estás embarazada es Jack, eso no se lo he contado a ellos.</p><p>-Esto si es una mala jugada del destino ¡eh! -se burló ella apoyándose en su hombro. Hotch rio.</p><p>-Depende de cómo se mire. Aunque sí, ya podría haber venido antes.</p><p>El silencio se instaló entre ellos, pero esta vez era cómodo. Apoyados contra el árbol, con la cabeza de ella sobre su hombro mirando a su hija y al resto de niños jugar, parecían una pareja totalmente normal. Cómo hasta unos días antes, pensó Aaron. Sólo esperaba que las cosas no tardaran mucho más en ser como siempre.</p><hr/><p>Hotch dejó con suavidad a la niña en la cama, que había caído rendida en cuanto entró en el coche. Erin observaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta.</p><p>-Eres un buen padre…-susurró ella con cariño.</p><p>-Y tú Erin, eres una madre maravillosa. Chloë te adora, eres un gran referente para ella -él se acercó y le cogió las manos, dándole un suave apretón.</p><p>-Gracias Aaron -sonrió suavemente, <em>aunque no recuerdo nada, </em>pensó amargamente.</p><p>Mientras él se daba una ducha, Erin decidió descansar en el salón. Se acercó a la chimenea, donde estaban puestas varias fotos de la familia. Vio una foto de su boda, donde Aaron y Erin se miraban sonriendo y enamorados; una foto de Chloé recién nacida; otra de toda la familia en lo que parecía la última Navidad; varias más de Jack y sus hijos mayores y una de su madre con todos sus nietos (incluyendo Jack).</p><p>De pronto, recordó a su madre. Tenían una gran relación, era su gran confidente, y siempre quiso tener con sus hijas la misma relación que ella tenía con su madre. No sabía si lo había conseguido.</p><p>Cogió su móvil y marcó su número, pero saltó el buzón de voz. Frunció el ceño mientras marcaba el número de su casa. La voz metálica le informó que ese número no pertenecía a ningún cliente. No entendía nada. ¿Su madre había cambiado de teléfonos y no se lo había dicho? ¿O se habían peleado y no quería saber nada de ella? Eso sería malo para ella, que consideraba a su madre su mayor apoyo. Empezó a hiperventilar cuando Aaron entró por la puerta.</p><p>-Aaron, ¿dónde está mi madre? No consigo hablar con ella -Erin se acercó a él, desesperada. Él le cogió de la mano y la guio al sofá.</p><p>-Erin, no sé cómo decirte esto pero…-ella se fijó en su expresión y comenzó a sollozar, sin poder evitarlo-. Amelia falleció hace un año, de un infarto. Fue mientras dormía, no sufrió. Lo siento.</p><p>Rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras Aaron la abrazaba. Erin había sufrido mucho con el fallecimiento de su madre, y le había costado mucho poder superarlo. No había pensado que ahora volvería a vivir lo mismo. La consoló durante unos minutos, hasta que sintió que su llanto casi había desaparecido.</p><p>-¿Por qué no vas a descansar un rato? Te sentará bien -le dijo con voz suave, mientras le limpiaba las últimas lágrimas. Ella asintió mientras se levantaba.</p><hr/><p>Erin sintió cómo algo presionaba su pecho, aunque no era demasiado molesto. Se despertó lo suficiente para centrarse, pero no abrió los ojos. Entonces se dio cuenta que la presión era la cabeza de su hija, que se había acomodado sobre su pecho y susurraba algo a su pulpo, para no despertarla. Sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo. Chloë era tan dulce. Estiró la mano y le acarició el pelo. La niña se movió hacia ella, sonriendo.</p><p>-¡Mami! ¡Has despertado! -Chloë se sentó y la abrazó-. Papi me ha dicho que estás triste por lo de la abuela.</p><p>-Un poco…</p><p>-Es normal estar triste. La abuela era genial. Me daba caramelos -Chloë sonrió, lo cual la hizo sonreír a ella también.</p><p>-¿Qué hora es?</p><p>-Las siete y media. Papá ha ido a buscar a Liv al aeropuerto, porque al final llegaba antes -le contó la niña.</p><p>-Muy bien. ¿Entonces estamos solas tú y yo? -Chloë asintió entusiasmada-. ¿Quieres hacer galletas? ¡Me apetecen un montón las galletas!</p><p>-¿Con chispas de chocolate? -la pequeña abrió mucho los ojos, con emoción.</p><p>-¡Sí, y otras de crema de cacahuete! -Erin pareció igual de emocionada, no sabía si por el entusiasmo de la niña o por el antojo que tenía de repente de las galletas.</p><p>-¡Bien!. Vamos entonces mamá. Rápido, tienen que estar listas antes de que lleguen Liv y papá.</p><p>Erin se levantó de la cama y siguió a la niña a la planta baja. Entró a la cocina y cogió todos los ingredientes para hacer las galletas. Mientras lo hacían, Chloë le contó cosas sobre su familia, lo que hacían, sus tradiciones. Erin absorbió toda la información. Cuando estaban sentadas a la mesa comiendo las galletas con un vaso de leche, la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Ninguna de las dos la escuchó hasta que Aaron y Olivia entraron en la cocina. La chica corrió hacia su madre, que acababa de levantarse.</p><p>-¡Mamá!</p><p>Erin se quedó quieta un segundo, asimilando que su pequeña hija rubia y con unos bonitos bucles, como la recordaba, ahora era tan alta como ella, llevaba el pelo corto y teñido de negro, la estaba abrazando.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 6</p><p>Cuando consiguió salir de su estupefacción, también abrazó a la chica. Miró de reojo a Aaron, que sonrió un poco mientras se encogía de hombros.</p><p>-¿Estás bien, mamá? Aaron me lo ha contado todo, que no recuerdas algunas cosas, y que te has enterado de la abuela…-Olivia hablaba deprisa, mientras la miraba fijamente. En ese momento, Erin también se fijó en un piercing que la chica llevaba en la nariz.</p><p>-Si. Si estoy bien. ¿Y tú? -preguntó sentándose en la silla de nuevo. No pudo evitar coger otra galleta y morderla.</p><p>-Chloë, vamos a dejar a mamá y Olivia que hablen a solas. Además, es la hora de tu baño.</p><p>-Liv, coge una galleta, las hemos hecho mamá y yo -le dijo la niña a su hermana mayor. Ella sonrió.</p><p>Madre e hija hablaron cerca de dos horas, hasta que el cansancio empezó a vencerlas a las dos. Olivia se quedaría toda la semana, así que seguirían hablando los próximos días. Más tarde, también habló por teléfono con Nora y Jasper.</p><p>Erin estaba recostada contra el cabecero de la cama, pensando en los últimos días, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.</p><p>-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Aaron entrando y sentándose en la cama, aunque a una cierta distancia.</p><p>-Si, sólo…me ha sorprendido ver a Olivia. No esperaba que estuviera tan cambiada -respondió ella.</p><p>-Lo sé. Debí habértelo advertido. Lo siento. Pero es una buena chica. Y muy estudiosa, como sus hermanos -Aaron sonrió-. De cualquier manera, creo que Olivia sigue siendo la niña de tus ojos.</p><p>-¿A sí? -preguntó Erin levantado una ceja.</p><p>-Si. Pero se supone que nadie tiene que saber eso -rio él.</p><p>-Oh bien, será nuestro secreto -ella sonrió cansada.</p><p>-Intenta descansar Erin. Mañana será otro día.</p><p>Aaron salió de la habitación, ella se acomodó bajo las mantas y apagó la luz. Diez minutos después, estaba dormida.</p><hr/><p>El Martes por la mañana, cuando las náuseas y los vómitos por fin la dejaron salir del baño, bajó a desayunar. Se sintió observada cuando todos callaron y la miraron al entrar en la cocina.</p><p>-¿Cómo te encuentras? -le preguntó Aaron mientras le servía un poco de zumo de naranja.</p><p>-Ahora mejor.</p><p>-¡No me has dicho nada mamá! Enhorabuena, Aaron me lo ha contado -dijo Olivia con alegría.</p><p>-Gracias -ella sonrió levemente.</p><p>-¿Enhorabuena por qué? -preguntó curiosa Chloë desde el regazo de su hermana.</p><p>-Porque vas a ser hermana mayor pequeñaja -le dijo Jack revolviendo su cabello.</p><p>-¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo mamá? -Chloë saltó del regazo de Olivia y se acercó a su madre.</p><p>-En unos cuantos meses, cariño -Erin le sonrió a la niña.</p><p>La niña pareció encantada con la noticia, Erin sólo esperaba que cuando naciera el bebé siguiera igual de contenta. Sabía por experiencia con los mayores que los celos podían ser muy malos.</p><p>Unos minutos después, Jack, Olivia y Chloë se fueron. Jack a la universidad, y Olivia iba a llevar a su hermana al colegio. Luego pasaría el día con su padre hasta la hora de recogerla.</p><p>-Y tú y yo, pasaremos el día fuera -le dijo Aaron sonriendo.</p><p>El día anterior, había tenido la video llamada con el director, y después de explicarle la situación, había aceptado darle un mes de descanso. El agente Morgan sería el jefe de Unidad en su ausencia. Aaron esperaba que fuera suficiente para que Erin se recuperara.</p><p>Salieron poco después, y Aaron puso la radio. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que Erin tarareaba para si misma una canción relativamente reciente. No estaba todo perdido.</p><p>El viaje duró algo más de cuarenta y cinco minutos, y Erin frunció el ceño cuando no pudo reconocer el lugar dónde se encontraban.</p><p>-¿Dónde estamos?</p><p>-En el Kenilworth Park. Es uno de nuestros lugares favoritos -él sonrió mientras rodeaba el coche para colocarse a su lado.</p><p>Entraron en el parque, recorriendo en silencio los senderos alrededor del río Anacostia. Aunque el verano estaba llegando a su fin, todavía podía verse toda la flora, los lirios y la flor de Loto que recorrían todo el área en todo su esplendor. Terminaron sentándose en un banco frente al centro acuático, después de pasar por la pista de atletismo.</p><p>-Entonces…¿solemos venir aquí? -le preguntó ella al cabo de un momento.</p><p>-Menos de lo que nos gustaría, por la falta de tiempo, pero sí. Estuvimos aquí en nuestra primera cita. Después se convirtió en nuestro sitio. Aquí te pedí que te casaras conmigo, y aquí me dijiste que estabas embarazada. Y cuando necesitamos un escape, siempre venimos aquí. Sólo hemos traído a los chicos una vez, es…como que no queremos que nadie más venga aparte de nosotros -Aaron sonrió con melancolía.</p><p>-Es bonito. ¿No habíamos estado aquí antes de eso?</p><p>-No. Ni tú ni yo. Por eso es nuestro sitio especial.</p><p>Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, mientras miraban hacia el frente. Era un Martes por la mañana, y no había demasiada gente, y ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos mientras veían a la gente pasar.</p><p>-¿Hay tortugas en el centro acuático? -preguntó Erin de repente.</p><p>-Si, claro.</p><p>-¿Podemos ir a verlas?</p><p>-Por supuesto -Aaron se levantó sonriendo.</p><p>Esquivaron un par de bicicletas mientras se dirigían hacia allí. Luego entraron y pasaron por delante de varios de los animales acuáticos hasta llegar a las tortugas. Aaron notó cómo su mujer se relajaba mientras veía a los animales terrestres moverse lentamente de un lado a otro.</p><p>-Aaron -ella posó su mano sobre la suya y notó que tenía lágrimas en los ojos-. Cuando tenía siete años, tenía una pequeña tortuga. Que cómo es lógico empezó a crecer y crecer. Cuando cumplí los doce años, era bastante grande y una mañana descubrí que se había escapado. La buscamos por toda la casa, hasta que unos días después, mi madre la encontró detrás de la lavadora. Lloré muchísimo. Y bloqueé todos los recuerdos por el dolor que me producía. Aunque la tortuga nunca dejó de ser mi animal favorito.</p><p>-Lo siento mucho cariño. Nunca me lo habías contado -no se dio cuenta de que le había salido el apodo cariñoso.</p><p>-Eso es porque no lo había recordado hasta ahora. Lo que quiero decir es…he tenido algún recuerdo suelto desde el Viernes. Al entrar en casa y al coger a Chloë por primera vez, lo que me hace pensar que puedo recuperarme ¿no? -preguntó tímidamente.</p><p>-Eso es maravilloso, Erin -él sonrió con entusiasmo.</p><p>-Pero…excepto con las tortugas…no he conseguido recordar nada más al estar aquí. Nada nuestro, nada contigo y…no quiero que te sientas mal por eso…-bajó la mirada al suelo mientras intentaba no llorar.</p><p>-Erin, mírame -levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos-. No importa el tiempo que te lleve, porque estoy seguro que recordarás ¿vale?</p><p>-¿Y si recuerdo todo lo demás menos a ti? ¿Nuestro vida? ¿Nuestro matrimonio?</p><p>-Entonces tendré que hacer que vuelvas a enamorarte de mi de nuevo -sonrió, mostrando sus hoyuelos y Erin sintió cómo se removió algo dentro de ella.</p><p>-Vale -sonrió también mientras Aaron la besaba en la frente y luego salían del centro acuático.</p><p>Comieron un sándwich y algo de fruta (comida sana debido a su embarazo) antes de ponerse en marcha. Su próxima parada, sería una pequeña pastelería, no demasiado lejos del trabajo, donde hacían los mejores rollitos de canela de toda la ciudad.</p><p>No había demasiada gente, y consiguieron una mesa junto a la ventana. Mientras Aaron fue a pedir, Erin recordó de repente un momento allí.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Flashback </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Llovía a raudales cuando entraron, y había demasiada gente en la cafetería, pero afortunadamente consiguieron una mesa junto a la ventana. Aaron se puso a la cola mientras ella se sentaba. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El cielo se había oscurecido de repente y ya no parecía que fueran las cuatro de la tarde, parecía mucho más tarde. Estaba tan ausente mirando la lluvia, que no notó cuando Aaron se sentaba a su lado. Fue el aroma del café el que lo delató.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Espero que no estés pensando en volver ahí fuera -bromeó él, tomando un sorbo de café.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-No. No me importaría quedarme aquí. Siempre y cuando tuviera café y rollos de canela suficientes -ella sonrió haciendo que Aaron sonriera también.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Menos mal que pensamos igual…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se miraron fijamente durante unos minutos, hasta que Erin apartó la mirada, sonrojada. Tenía la mano izquierda sobre la mesa, y Aaron acercó lentamente la suya hasta que la agarró. Pasó su pulgar sobre sus nudillos mientras comenzaba una conversación, y poco a poco notó cómo ella se iba relajando.</em>
</p><hr/><p>-¿Hemos estado aquí juntos, verdad? -preguntó con ansiedad en cuanto él se sentó.</p><p>-Claro. Varias veces -le pasó una taza con chocolate caliente.</p><p>-Pero un día de lluvia. Llovía mucho y…</p><p>-¿Has tenido un recuerdo? -ella asintió-. Creo que recuerdo el día que dices. Llevábamos poco tiempo saliendo juntos, todavía estábamos definiendo lo nuestro, y estuvimos aquí todo la tarde. Cuando salimos de aquí, seguía diluviando.</p><p>-Tomamos café y rollos de canela también ¿verdad?</p><p>-Así es -Aaron sonrió esperanzado-. Todo estará bien, Erin.</p><p>Le cogió la mano suavemente, como en su recuerdo, y ella le dio un apretón. Todo estaría bien.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 7</p><p>Cuando llegaron a casa, Erin estaba bostezando, cansada. Aaron la instó a que se acostara un rato a descansar.</p><p>-No quiero descansar. ¿Por qué no me enseñas los álbumes de fotos que tenemos?</p><p>-Creo que seguimos pensando igual. Esa era la siguiente cosa que quería que hiciéramos -sonrió ampliamente mientras la guiaba al sofá.</p><p>Cogió todos los álbumes que tenían y los colocó en la mesita de café. Luego preparó el DVD de su boda.</p><p>-¿Quieres ver primero los álbumes o el vídeo de nuestra boda? -preguntó sentándose a su lado.</p><p>-Los álbumes, por favor.</p><p>Aaron cogió el primero de ellos. Le dijo que esos eran los que habían hecho cómo familia en esos siete años, de los dos con todos los niños; luego tenían dos de ellos solos; y los de Erin con sus hijos de antes de él y Jack, no los había sacado, pero los tenía en el cajón por si quería verlos.</p><p>La primera foto la sorprendió. Era una de ella y Jack, sentados en lo que parecía el banco de un parque, y el niño le contaba algo con emoción (a juzgar por la expresión de su cara) mientras tenía apoyada su cabeza en su hombro. Ella sonreía levemente, mirando al horizonte, sin darse cuenta que les estaban sacando una foto.</p><p>Se había enamorado de esa foto. No recordaba al Jack de la foto, al niño de doce años que se sentía tan seguro como para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, pero no cambiaría por nada al jovencito que era ahora.</p><p>Siguieron viendo fotos, álbum tras álbum, y Aaron le iba contando la historia detrás de cada foto. Vio cómo sus hijos (y Jack) iban creciendo, vio cómo de repente a la familia se sumó otro miembro más, pero su memoria seguía en blanco.</p><p>Chloë tenía un álbum para ella sola, al igual que sus hermanos, desde su nacimiento hasta ahora. Y Erin se encontró sintiéndose protectora con esa niña de la que apenas sabía nada.</p><p>Cuando terminaron los álbumes familiares, Aaron le preguntó si estaba lista para ver los suyos, o si por el contrario prefería verlos sola. Le dijo que quería verlos en ese momento, y con él. Aaron cogió el primero de ellos.</p><p>Se sorprendió al verse tan relajada en las fotos, tan feliz. A lo largo de su vida, y su matrimonio con Mark, era ella la que solía sacar las fotos, puesto que no le gustaban demasiado. Sin embargo, en todas en las que le estaba enseñando Aaron, parecía otra persona. O había cambiado mucho en esos siete años, o realmente estaba enamorada de él, hasta el punto de hacer cosas que antes no solía hacer.</p><p>Lo miró de reojo, mientras le explicaba la historia detrás de una foto, en la que los dos reían tirados sobre el césped, y pudo ver que realmente eran una pareja feliz. Que todo lo que él le contaba, lo que le había dicho Rossi en el hospital o su hija Olivia durante esos días, era totalmente cierto. Habían construido una relación sólida, una familia perfecta y feliz.</p><p>-¿Estás bien? Me estás mirando de forma extraña -le dijo Aaron preocupado.</p><p>-Yo…lo siento. Necesito un momento.</p><p>Se levantó rápidamente y entró en el cuarto de baño. Se sentó sobre el Wc y respiró hondo varias veces.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Flashback </em>
</p><p>
  <em>La casa estaba en completo silencio. Chloë estaba pasando el fin de semana en casa de JJ y Will, y Jack estaba estudiando en la biblioteca con unos amigos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>El bol de palomitas estaba medio vacío sobre la mesa, Aaron estaba sentado en el sofá, y Erin yacía acostada, con su cabeza sobre el regazo de su marido. Él arrastraba lentamente sus dedos por todo su cabello, extendido sobre sus piernas, en un movimiento tan errático y relajante que hasta él estaba empezando a quedarse dormido. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Estás muy callada, ¿estás bien? -preguntó preocupado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Estaba pensando en el final de la película -contestó Erin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿No te ha gustado? Creí que era una de tus películas favoritas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Y lo es. La he visto mil veces, pero hasta ahora no me había parado a pensar…Aaron ¿tú harías lo mismo? ¿Te casarías conmigo sabiendo que tengo los días contados?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Por supuesto que si. Creo que el amor lo puede todo. Incluso hasta con la muerte. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella lo miró con la ceja levantada desde su posición en sus rodillas, y Aaron se inclinó y la besó dulcemente en la frente mientras sonreía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-¿Acaso no me crees?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Es que creo que tienes que amar realmente a alguien para sacrificarte de esa forma. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Bueno, tú me has preguntado si yo haría lo mismo contigo, y mi respuesta es que sí. Te amo lo suficiente para sacrificarme de esa forma ¿sabes? -sonrió de medio lado. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ella se incorporó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, y lo besó apasionadamente. Luego sonrió.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sabes que yo haría lo mismo ¿verdad? Que los sentimientos son tan grandes a veces que lo único que importa es la felicidad de la persona a la que amas. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Eres maravillosa, Erin. Y haría cualquier cosa por ti, fuera lo que fuera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lo sé -juntó su frente con la suya mientras acompasaba su respiración con la de él y una sensación de paz se instalaba en su pecho.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Salió rápidamente del baño y volvió al salón. Aaron estaba contestando un mensaje en ese momento.</p><p>-Me ha escrito Olivia. Llevará a Chloë a tomar un helado, para darnos un poco más de tiempo. Y Jack está a punto de llegar, pero subirá a su habitación, así que será como si no estuviera.</p><p>-¿Podemos ver el vídeo de la boda ahora? -preguntó sentándose de nuevo a su lado.</p><p>-Por supuesto -respondió Aaron cogiendo el mando de la televisión.</p><p>Erin vio la cara de felicidad en sus hijos, en el equipo, en Aaron y en ella misma. Y se pudo convencer una vez más que realmente estaba enamorada del hombre sentado a su lado. Le quitó el mando y paró el video.</p><p>-¿Por qué decidimos casarnos el día de Navidad? -preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Vio cómo él sonrió cálidamente.</p><p>-Queríamos hacer algo distinto. En Julio, tuvimos un caso bastante malo, que me afectó bastante. Llegamos a casa un Sábado a mediodía, y me llevaste al Keniworth. Pasamos gran parte de la tarde caminando, y cuando se estaba poniendo el sol, parados junto al lago, me estabas diciendo algo. No recuerdo el qué, pero te miré y el sol se reflejaba en tu pelo, y tus ojos brillaban más que nunca y estabas preciosa. Y fue en ese preciso instante que supe que no quería ni podía separarme de ti, que te quería a mi lado para siempre. Te pedí que te casaras conmigo. No tenía anillo, pero no hizo falta. Simplemente sonreíste, dijiste que si y me besaste. Al día siguiente, te compré un anillo -Erin se dio cuenta que lo estaba recordando como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento. Los ojos de su marido brillaban de amor.</p><p>-¿Y dónde nos casamos? El sitio parece precioso -dijo señalando con la cabeza la televisión.</p><p>-Así es. Encontramos un restaurante en Annapolis, con unos jardines interiores espectaculares. Casi no se notó que era pleno invierno, parecía que estábamos al aire libre. Tuvimos que pagar un poco más por el día que era, y al funcionario del juzgado también, pero mereció la pena, sin ninguna duda.</p><p>Ella sonrió un poco y volvió a pulsar play. Escucharon llegar a Jack, que los saludó con la mano y se dirigió directamente a las escaleras. Estuvieron en silencio el resto del video, Erin absorbiendo la información que veía en la pantalla y todo lo que le había contado Aaron ese día, y él mirándola de reojo todo el tiempo.</p><p>Al terminar, recogieron todo entre los dos.</p><p>-¿Puedo subirme el álbum de la boda? Es el único que no hemos visto -preguntó cogiéndolo y apretándolo contra su pecho.</p><p>-Por supuesto. Ya sabes dónde están todos. Por si quieres volver a verlos y eso -respondió con una sonrisa.</p><p>-Gracias -y se dirigió a las escaleras.</p><p>-Por cierto Erin -ella se dio la vuelta-. El Viernes tenemos la primera revisión en el ginecólogo, y si te parece bien, he invitado al equipo el Sábado. Pero si no te apetece, podemos dejarlo para más adelante…</p><p>-Si claro, está bien. No hay problema -y sonriendo un poco volvió a subir las escaleras.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 8</p><p>Erin se había pasado los dos días siguientes prácticamente sin salir del baño. Desde que se despertó el Jueves, comenzó a vomitar, incapaz de retener nada en su estómago. Por la noche, Aaron quería llevarla al hospital, pero ella se negó, argumentando que en sus otros embarazos le había pasado lo mismo. Era propensa a las náuseas y los vómitos, al menos hasta la mitad del segundo trimestre. Aaron le contó que con Chloë le había pasado lo mismo, pero tenía cuarenta y cinco años y un embarazo de alto riesgo. Ella lo convenció recordándole que al día siguiente tenían cita con el ginecólogo. Aunque a regañadientes, el agente terminó aceptando.</p><p>El Viernes por la mañana, cuando bajó a desayunar, los chicos ya se habían ido a sus respectivas obligaciones. Chloë preguntó una y otra vez a su padre porqué no era mamá la que la llevaba al colegio, como hacía siempre. Aaron le contó que mamá no se encontraba bien, pero en cuanto estuviera mejor, volverían a su rutina.</p><p>-¿Estás mejor? -preguntó en cuanto la vio.</p><p>Ella asintió mientras se sentaba, pero viendo la palidez de su cara, las profundas ojeras y lo cansada que parecía, supo de inmediato que mentía. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo, llevaba unos leggins negros y un jersey holgado. Y Aaron pudo ver mientras se sentaba que ya se le empezaba a notar el embarazo. Era el quinto, y aunque sólo estaba de ocho semanas, el pequeño bulto que era su hijo empezaba a hacer acto de presencia.</p><p>-Te daré unas galletas saladas, haber si consigues retenerlas, y un poco de té ¿vale?</p><p>Erin no contestó, simplemente se quedó mirando cómo lo preparaba. Unos minutos después, Aaron le dio una taza de té con un pequeño plato con galletas.</p><p>-Gracias -murmuró sin ganas.</p><p>Consiguió tomarse todo el té, y la mayor parte de las galletas, y pensó que le había sentado bien hasta que se levantó y tuvo que correr al baño. Aaron suspiró y fue detrás de ella.</p><p>-Shh, todo pasará pronto, Erin -la abrazó contra su pecho. La sintió sollozar, y su corazón se le rompió un poco por su sufrimiento.</p><hr/><p>Llevaban diez minutos en la consulta de la doctora Hayes y era Aaron el que contestaba a todas sus preguntas. Le había contado por encima lo que había pasado, y la mujer escuchaba con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>-Muy bien. Voy a explorarte y luego te mandaré unos análisis. Te llamaremos el Lunes con los resultados. Y te daré unas pastillas para las náuseas, pero si sigues así, lo siguiente es el ingreso ¿de acuerdo?-Erin asintió-. Desnúdate, ponte la bata y túmbate en la camilla.</p><p>Erin hizo lo que le dijo, mientras Aaron seguía sentado en la silla. Le hubiera gustado estar a su lado, pero no sería lo correcto y no quería que Erin se sintiera más incómoda. Al cabo de unos minutos, la doctora volvió a su sitio mientras Erin terminaba de vestirse.</p><p>-Todo está correcto. En la siguiente visita ya  haremos una ecografía. Pero debido a su edad y a su situación actual, voy a pedirle que se tome las cosas con calma. No debería trabajar, al menos hasta después de que nazca el bebé, porque podría tener complicaciones más adelante en el embarazo.</p><p>-De acuerdo -murmuró Erin sentándose de nuevo frente a ella.</p><p>Aaron la miró sorprendido. Estaba seguro que si en algún momento llegaran a ese punto, su mujer protestaría. Debía de encontrarse realmente mal para no hacerlo.</p><p>Unos minutos después, abandonaron la consulta y el hospital. Erin cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento cuando entraron en el coche.</p><p>-Hey, ¿quieres que vaya a comprar un poco de agua? -preguntó en voz baja, para no asustarla.</p><p>-Solo quiero irme a casa -susurró.</p><p>-Está bien. Pararemos a comprar tus pastillas, luego te sentirás mejor.</p><p>Erin no notó que se había quedado dormida hasta que Aaron sacudió suavemente su hombro y le extendió una botella de agua y la pastilla para las náuseas. Sonrió agradecida mientras se lo tomaba. Luego volvió a acomodarse contra en el asiento, apoyando la cabeza contra el cristal y cerrando los ojos.</p><p>-Pararé en la tienda a comprar la comida para mañana ¿vale? No tardaré -dijo Aaron mientras volvía a arrancar el coche. Un leve gruñido fue su respuesta.</p><hr/><p>Choë corría emocionada por toda la casa a la mañana siguiente. El equipo al completo iba a ir a comer, y ella podría jugar con Michael. Su padre y sus hermanos la dejaban a su aire, mientras ellos lo preparaban todo.</p><p>Erin se encontraba mejor, gracias a las pastillas que le recetó la ginecóloga, aunque seguía pálida y ojerosa. Jugó durante un rato con la niña y luego ayudó a Olivia a hacer el equipaje, que se marchaba de nuevo a la Universidad esa tarde. Su padre la llevaría al aeropuerto.</p><p>-Veo que te encuentras mejor -Aaron sonrió cuando Erin entró en la cocina.</p><p>-Sí, espero que dure mucho -se sentó frente a él y lo vio marinar la carne-. ¿Quieres que te ayude?</p><p>-Puedes ir cortando las verduras, si quieres.</p><p>Trabajaron juntos preparando la comida, y ambos se sorprendieron por la comodidad y familiaridad con la que trabajaban, hablando y riendo al tiempo que cocinaban, como si nada hubiera pasado. Tal vez momentos así ayudarían a Erin a sanar.</p><p>A las once y media, empezaron a llegar los primeros invitados. Morgan y García fueron los primeros. La técnico analista abrazó fuertemente a Erin, haciendo que se pusiera rígida (no llegaba a acostumbrarse a eso). Luego llegaron Reid y Max, y mientras todos se saludaban entre sí, Erin se dirigió a la chica.</p><p>-Eres Max ¿verdad? Lo siento, yo…</p><p>-No te preocupes. Spencer me ha contado lo que te ha pasado. Con el tiempo seguro que vuelves a recordarlo todo -la chica sonrió, y Erin pensó que tenía una sonrisa muy dulce.</p><p>Will, JJ y los chicos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que Prentiss, quien la saludó cordialmente, aunque Erin pudo notar un poco de frialdad. Michael le trajo otro dibujo, y después de un abrazo, le preguntó si ya estaba bien. Luego corrió con Chloë a jugar al cuarto de la niña.</p><p>Rossi llegó solo, sin Krystall. A pesar del paso de los años, y de que los dos estaban felizmente casados, la mujer no se sentía cómoda con Erin, y mucho menos después de que Dave le contara lo último que recordaba después de su accidente. Tampoco le hacía gracia que fuera a esa comida, pero el agente ya se había comprometido. Erin también se sintió más cómoda sin la mujer allí, aunque ni siquiera la recordara.</p><p>Aaron había planeado una barbacoa, pero el día había amanecido gris y una hora antes había comenzado a llover. Así que habían tenido que cambiar el menú, pero cuando todos llegaron, la comida estaba casi lista. Jack y Olivia habían puesto la mesa, para ayudar a sus padres.</p><p>Mientras todos estaban ya todos sentados a la mesa, Aaron y Erin daban los últimos retoques en la cocina.</p><p>-¿Te parece que les digamos que estás embarazada? ¿O quieres esperar un poco más?</p><p>-No, está bien. Podemos decírselo. Tal vez la comida no aguante en mi estómago…-sonrió tímidamente.</p><p>-De acuerdo. Lo haremos al final de la comida -y mecánicamente, la besó en la sien antes de salir de la cocina. Erin lo siguió unos segundos después.</p><p>La comida transcurrió con tranquilidad. Jack, Olivia y Henry hablaban entre sí; Michael y Chloë jugaban más que comían, a pesar de las advertencias de sus padres; y los adultos compartían bromas y anécdotas cómo si llevaran mucho tiempo sin verse.</p><p>Después del postre, y mientras las conversaciones seguían fluyendo con normalidad, Chloë se acercó a Erin con Michael pisándole los talones.</p><p>-Mami, ¿cuando va a estar aquí mi hermanito? -preguntó la niña subiéndose al regazo de su madre. Las conversaciones cesaron de golpe.</p><p>-¿Qué hermanito? ¿Estás embarazada? -preguntó JJ.</p><p>-Ehh, si. De ocho semanas.</p><p>Y después de esa declaración, se desató un revuelo de alegría y felicitaciones a los futuros padres (como si fuera a ser el primer bebé). Henry, Olivia y Jack observaban divertidos, mientras que los dos pequeños aprovecharon para escabullirse a jugar.</p><p>La situación abrumó tanto a Erin que también necesitó un momento a solas. Aaron la encontró en el jardín, contemplando el bonito arco Iris que adornaba el cielo después de la lluvia.</p><p>-Hey, estás aquí. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó colocándose a su lado. Ella asintió en silencio-. Parece que te ha sentado bien la comida ¿no?</p><p>-Si. Parece que las pastillas funcionan -ella lo miró y sonrió un poco.</p><p>-Me imagino cómo te sientes. Y con tanta gente, que conoces pero no recuerdas es..</p><p>-Aaron, sólo quédate callado ¿de acuerdo? -ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y entrelazó su brazo con el suyo.</p><p>Aaron se calló, y besó su cabeza al cabo de un momento. Se alegró que Erin empezara a sentirse lo suficientemente a gusto a su lado como para que esos gestos no la molestaran ni se tensara cuando estaba cerca.</p><p>Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se separaron y entraron en casa.</p><p>-Yo abriré -dijo Erin.</p><p>Antes de llegar a la puerta, se giró hacia su marido, que todavía no había entrado en el comedor.</p><p>-Aaron, quiero cenar tortitas -dijo con decisión. Él sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía.</p><p>Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Mark. Se sorprendió bastante al verlo. Aunque sólo tenía tres años más que ella, ya tenía el cabello cubierto de canas, aunque Erin podía decir que estaba envejeciendo bien.</p><p>-Hola Erin. ¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó ante la falta de habla de su ex mujer.</p><p>-Bien, bien. Gracias por preguntar. Supongo que vendrás a buscar a Olivia.</p><p>-Así es. En un rato tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto.</p><p>-Iré a buscarla -cuando se dio la vuelta, su hija se acercaba a ellos.</p><p>-¡Papá! Ya estás aquí -besó a su padre en la mejilla-. Iré a buscar la maleta y a despedirme de todos.</p><p>Se fue dejando a sus padres solos de nuevo, bastante incómodos. Erin no recordaba la relación que los unía actualmente, aunque según le había contado Aaron, se llevaban bastante bien.</p><p>-¿Y cómo estás realmente? Liv me ha contado lo que te ha pasado. Debe ser duro ¿no?</p><p>-Un poco. Pero voy recordando cosas y adaptándome poco a poco.</p><p>-Por cierto, felicidades por…-le señaló la tripa, sonriendo.</p><p>-Oh, gracias -Erin se frotó la tripa con cariño.</p><p>Olivia volvió, cargada con su maleta, y se despidió de su madre, prometiéndole que hablarían a menudo. Erin cerró la puerta, abrumada por la tristeza de separarse de su hija, y volvió al salón.</p><hr/><p>Esa noche, ya acostada en la cama, Erin se dio cuenta que su familia tenía una gran red de apoyo. Casi todos los días desde que había perdido la memoria, alguien del equipo llamaba a Aaron para preguntar como estaba. JJ se había ofrecido a quedarse con Chloë si necesitaban un descanso y todos ayudaban con los informes hasta la vuelta de Hotch.</p><p>Nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudiera llegar a tener una relación de “familia" con esas personas. Hacía siete años, lo último que recordaba, era que tenían una relación cordial y correcta, pero no como la de ahora. Por supuesto que todo había cambiado a raíz de su relación con Aaron, el líder del equipo.</p><p>Sus ojos se estaban cerrando y se acomodó en la cama. Antes de dormirse, pensó que pasase lo que pasase, no estarían solos.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hay un salto de unas semanas (dos meses más o menos) entre el último capítulo y este.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 9</p><p>Erin se quitó el pijama y se miró al espejo. Estaba de diecisiete semanas y cada día se sentía más gorda, y todavía le faltaba más de la mitad del embarazo. Se puso de perfil y posó las manos en la tripa. Sonrió cuando el bebé pateó justo donde estaban sus manos. Era la segunda vez que lo sentía, y le entristeció un poco que Aaron no estuviera en ese momento para poder sentirlo también. Era uno de los mejores momentos del embarazo.</p><p>-¡Mamá, tenemos que irnos! No quiero llegar tarde! -Chloë gritó desde el pasillo y Erin puso los ojos en blanco.</p><p>Se vistió rápidamente y salió en busca de su hija, que se retorcía en los brazos de Jack, que le estaba haciendo cosquillas.</p><p>-¡Vamos mamá! Tenemos que llegar antes que Harper, no quiero que me gane -la instó su hija.</p><p>-¿Tenéis una carrera o algo así? -preguntó Erin mientras se ponía el abrigo.</p><p>-No, pero la que llegue antes será la que escoja el libro para el descanso. Y todos dicen que yo escojo los mejores. Hasta la señorita Scott lo dice.</p><p>Erin y Jack aguantaron una sonrisa. Bendita inocencia. Chloë abrazó a su hermano y corrió al coche.</p><p>-Esta noche no vendré a dormir a casa ¿vale? Me quedaré en casa de Abby. Mañana vendré por la mañana y te ayudaré con Chloë -le dijo Jack antes de que se fuera.</p><p>-Está bien. Dale recuerdos a Abby -y lo saludó con la mano antes de meterse en el coche rumbo al colegio de su hija pequeña.</p><hr/><p>Como no la dejaban trabajar (aunque en ocasiones ayudaba a Aaron con algún informe), Erin solía aburrirse un poco. Solía ocuparse un poco de la casa, hacía algo de deporte (siempre dentro de lo recomendable debido a su embarazo), y después de almorzar solía salir a caminar. Jamás pensó que tener tanto tiempo libre iba a ser tan aburrido.</p><p>Recogía a Chloë del colegio a las cuatro, que comía allí, y al menos ya no estaba sola. En días normales, Jack llegaba cerca de las cinco (aunque casi no se notaba que estaba en casa), y Aaron llegaba casi una hora después.</p><p>Pero Aaron llevaba cuatro días en Austin, en un caso con el equipo, y no estaba segura de cuando volvería. Normalmente no le preocupaba eso, pero faltaban un par de días para Acción de Gracias, y no quería pasarlo sin él. Al día siguiente llegarían sus tres hijos, y si Aaron no llegaba a tiempo, sería Jack el que fuera a buscarlos al aeropuerto.</p><p>Cuando hacía un mes Aaron empezó a trabajar, nada convencido por tener que dejarla sola todavía sin estar recuperada del todo, ella le aseguró que estaría bien. Habían comenzado con la rutina de Chloë una semana antes, y además estaría Jack. Pero en su primer caso, dos días después de que Aaron se reincorporara, Jack llamó a su padre nervioso por la situación en casa. La niña tenía una rabieta porque no le dejaban comer helado para la cena, y Erin tenía una crisis de ansiedad. Su padre le pidió que le pasara el teléfono a Erin y le diera el helado a la niña. Hablaría con ella cuando volviera.</p><p>Con palabras dulces y voz tranquila, consiguió que su mujer se tranquilizara, y dejó que ella se desahogara cuando se sintió mejor. Tres días después, cuando llegó a casa, Aaron se sorprendió cuando Erin lo abrazó fuertemente durante unos instantes cuando lo vio. No volvió a tener ese momento tan íntimo con él hasta ahora.</p><p>A pesar de encontrarse físicamente bien, Erin seguía sin recordar nada. Había tenido algún recuerdo más, pero nada más. Nada lo suficientemente importante como para hacerle recuperar la memoria. Había dejado de preocuparse, y simplemente vivir. Algunas veces creía que podría hacerlo, acostumbrarse a la vida que llevaba ahora, aunque luego miraba a Aaron y se entristecía. El hombre hacía todo lo posible para comportarse con ella como simples amigos, o compañeros de piso, aunque la abrazara o la besara en la mejilla algunas veces. Ella sabía que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado (tampoco tenían porqué hacerlo si seguía siendo su esposa), y Erin estaba confusa por lo que estaba sintiendo por él. Porque le tenía un gran cariño, pero no sabía si eso podría convertirse en algo más, y si con el tiempo, sería suficiente.</p><p>Acababa de acostar a Chloë y decidió relajarse un poco leyendo un libro. Se acostó en el sofá y estiró las piernas. Inmediatamente, el bebé volvió a patear. Ella sonrió mientras frotaba su mano en la tripa.</p><p>El día anterior, había tenido una cita con su ginecóloga. Todo iba bien, y aunque podía saber el sexo del bebé, decidió que quería que fuera una sorpresa. Eso habían decidido Aaron y ella unos días antes. Él estaba de viaje y no pudo asistir a la cita, pero Erin le contó después como había ido todo.</p><p>Aaron estaba convencido que sería una niña, pero ella creía que era un niño. Aún así, preferían no saberlo esta vez. Al parecer, con Chloë lo supieron enseguida, y todos estaban encantados con la noticia. Esta vez tendrían que esperar al nacimiento.</p><p>Estaba totalmente sumergida en la lectura cuando sonó el teléfono. Contestó sin mirar.</p><p>-Erin, acabamos de aterrizar, estaré en casa en unos cuarenta minutos. ¿Quieres que te lleve algo? -la voz de Aaron sonaba lejana, supuso que  todavía estaría en la pista de aterrizaje.</p><p>-Emm, ¿podrías traerme helado? De pistacho. Y un pretzel, por favor.</p><p>-Esta bien. No tardaré mucho -Aaron sonrió ante el pedido de su mujer y colgó el teléfono.</p><p>Unos cincuenta minutos después, Aaron llegó a casa. Encontró a Erin leyendo en el sofá. Le entregó la bolsa con su pedido.</p><p>-Puedes guardar el helado antes de que se derrita -dijo con la boca llena. Tardó diez segundos en darle un mordisco al pretzel.</p><p>-Vale -sonrió mientras se dirigía a la cocina.</p><p>Luego vació su bolsa de viaje en la lavadora. Puso un poco más de ropa y luego volvió con Erin. Ella apartó las piernas para que él se sentara, luego las colocó en su regazo.</p><p>-¿Quieres que te de un masaje en los pies? -preguntó tocando suavemente su pie.</p><p>-No. Pero dame tu mano.</p><p>Él lo hizo, y ella la colocó en su tripa. Sonrió cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Aaron.</p><p>-¡Se está moviendo! -ella asintió-. ¿Desde cuando lo estás sintiendo?</p><p>-Desde anoche. Y lleva un rato moviéndose sin parar. Suelen moverse mucho más por las noches.</p><p>-Es increíble…</p><p>Aaron se había acercado un poco más, y movía la mano por la tripa para sentir los movimientos del bebé. Erin sonrió cálidamente ante la emoción de su marido. Cuando el bebé se cansó, Aaron retiró la mano.</p><p>-Me voy a dormir. Ha sido un largo día -dijo levantándose.</p><p>-¿Vas a trabajar mañana?</p><p>-No. No volveremos hasta el Lunes. También son vacaciones para nosotros. Además Jasper llega a las doce, pero las chicas llegan mucho más tarde. Me pasaré el día en el aeropuerto -sonrió cansado.</p><p>-Puedes quedarte todo el día allí -sugirió Erin.</p><p>-¿Quieres perderme de vista? -bromeó.</p><p>-Tal vez…-ella levantó una ceja, divertida.</p><p>-Me estás rompiendo el corazón, Erin. Y yo que creía que me habías echado de menos…-le encantaban esas pequeñas bromas entre ellos.</p><p>-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?</p><p>-Tienes razón. Sólo soy tu camello de azúcar -sonrió divertido.</p><p>Erin soltó una carcajada, y Aaron sonrió. En momentos así, sentía que todo estaba como siempre. Que todo podría estar como siempre.</p><p>-Me voy -se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su tripa de nuevo. Cuando habló, el bebé pateó justo donde estaba su mano-. Buenas noches, meloncito.</p><p>-¿Meloncito?-Erin levantó una ceja.</p><p>-Tengo que llamarlo de alguna forma. Y me gusta meloncito -se defendió él.</p><p>-Pero ahora es del tamaño de una cebolla, no será como un melón por lo menos hasta la semana 36, o así.</p><p>-No voy a llamarle cebollita a nuestro hijo, Erin. Es más bonito meloncito ¿vale? -dijo con indignación fingida.</p><p>-Vale, vale. Pero que quede entre tú y yo. No quiero que ni siquiera Chloë te escuche, es capaz de decirle a todo el mundo que su futuro hermano va a ser un melón -contestó ella levantándose.</p><p>-De acuerdo. Además, tanto Chloë como Jack tenían su apodo en la barriga antes de nacer. No sé porqué este bebé tiene que ser diferente -se habían empezado a mover e iban subiendo las escaleras.</p><p>-¿Y cuál era el de Chloë?</p><p>-Ranita.</p><p>-Ja. No me extraña, no deja de saltar y moverse de un lado a otro -contestó Erin mientras abría lentamente la puerta de la habitación de la niña.</p><p>-Se movió muchísimo durante todo el embarazo.</p><p>-¿Y el de Jack? -habían llegado a la habitación de Erin.</p><p>-Melocotón. Haley se pasó todo el embarazo comiendo melocotones, algunas veces me costó mucho encontrarlos.</p><p>-Jack odia los melocotones…-apuntó Erin.</p><p>-Lo sé. Supongo que será algo así como el karma -bostezó.</p><p>-Vamos a descansar. Mañana será un día largo. Buenas noches, Aaron.</p><p>-Buenas noches Erin.</p><p>Se acercó y la besó dulcemente en la frente, antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Erin esperó a que cerrara la puerta para entrar en su habitación.</p><p>-¿Sabes qué, meloncito? Tienes el mejor padre que se puede pedir -el bebé pateó suavemente como respuesta.</p><p>
  <em>Continuará...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>